Too Hot
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: Delia and Misty play Too Hot. Foxxay smut


Prompt: Misty and Delia play 'too hot'

Misty and Delia play too hot

Misty laid her head on Cordelia's lap, sighing contentedly as Delia's hands shifted through rural curls. The swamp witch looked up at her lover; simultaneously getting lost and returning home in the deep chocolate of Cordelia's eyes. "God, I've missed you so much Dee," Misty murmured, her hand reaching up to trace circles on the older witches cheek.

"I know, I've missed you too. I'm sorry I've been so busy but I'm here now so let me make it up to you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Misty questioned, closing her eyes and puckering her lips together, demanding a kiss. Cordelia laughed, taking the swamp witches face between her hands and coaxing her out of her lap before kissing her gently. It was a sweet kiss; the kind that lingered long after it ended.

"I love you Misty Day."

"I love you too." Misty fused their lips together once again before she spoke, "but I don't think you've made it up to me yet."

Cordelia was familiar with Misty's antics but grinned as she continued to play along. "Oh yea?" she questioned, leaning in brushing their lips together, " How about you and I play a game then?"

"Ya sure ya wanna do that? I always win," Misty challenged, goosebumps arising on her skin in anticipation.

"Well see," Cordelia spoke, capturing the smirk off of her lovers face with a quick peck,"so do you wanna play?"

"Do you wanna loose?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, more than excited to wipe the smug expression off of Misty's face when she beat the Swamp Witch. She kissed the younger witch again, massaging Misty's lips with her own, her pink tongue tracing the swamp witch's bottom lip. The Supreme pulled away just as things began to heat up, Misty's breathing shallow. "The game is called too hot."

"Mmm I like tha' sound o' that." The Cajun, no longer willing to wait, crushed their lips together hungrily, her hands wandering, slowly creeping up Cordelia's shirt.

"Sorry Mist, that's not part of the game." Misty groaned, itching to put her hands on Cordelia. The older witch bit her lip coyly, satisfied with lover's frustration, "The rules are no touching, just kissing and the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser."

"Better prepare yourself then Dee," the swamp witch's breath hot against her lover's ear, "because I _never_ loose." Rather than replying, Cordelia kissed Misty soundly, slipping her tongue in between rose-tinted lips. Misty moaned, placing her hands behind her head, determined to win. Their tongues battled against one another, the tension rising with each kiss. Cordelia's hands twisted in the sheets as the Swamp witch began to grind herself into the Supremes lap. _Fuck._ Cordelia's hands twitched; she ached to touch Misty, but it would all be worth it when she won and had the cajun crying out her name. The older witch took Misty's bottom lip between her own, sucking in a way that she knew would drive her lover wild.

The hairs on the back of Misty's neck raised as she moaned into Cordelia's mouth. Her brain shut down; she greedily kissed the older witch, loving the way Cordelia's lips moved against her own. Misty's hands slid from behind her head hovering in the air as she pulled away, panting lightly. The Supreme only granted Misty a second of air before she reconnected their lips again, pushing her hips up into the cajun. Misty couldn't take it, her hands gripped onto Delia's hips as they rolled into her own, desperate for more friction.

Cordelia bit her lover's lip harshly and pulled away, " Tsk Tsk Misty Day, you broke the rules. I said _no_ touching."

"Let's just forget the game," Misty whined, kissing Cordelia's neck, her hands trailing over the Supreme's body.

"No," Cordelia's tone was cold as she batted her lover's hands away from her body. "Now," she leaned up, kissing Misty tenderly "I get to do _whatever_ I want to you, do you understand?"

The swamp witch ignored the older witch defiantly as she rocked atop Cordelia's hips, "You sure that's what you want to do?" She brought her lips down to lovers neck, swirling her tongue tauntingly.

Cordelia grabbed a fistful of curls, pulling Misty's head back roughly; she nibbled on the cajun's ear, "I said," her voice was low and demanding, "Do you understand?" Misty nodded dumbly as she closed her eyes, enthralled by the way the Supreme's tongue snaked around her ear. "Good," Cordelia purred, nipping a path across the swamp witch's jawline back to her lips. The older witch switched their positions, settling on top of Misty's hips, "I'm going to need to you to take off your shirt, yea?"

The Cajun looked up at Cordelia, arching an eyebrow as she smirked, "Why don't ya take it off for me, Mrs. Im in Charge?"

The Supreme ghosted her hands over Misty's chest, teasing and pinching a nipple before she spoke, her sultry voice making the younger witch shiver, "If you don't stop talking and do what I say, I'm not going to fuck you. Is that what you want?"

Misty frowned, her eyebrows knitting together, "I don't like this game."

The older witch pouted her lips sarcastically, feigning sympathy. "Oh really? Well that's too bad because as I recall, you couldn't keep your hands off of me and _I _won. Now take off your shirt." Misty obeyed reluctantly, finally surrendering herself to Cordelia; her need to be touched overpowering her desire to be in charge. She pulled the loose material over her head, revealing her bare chest. "That's more like it." Cordelia wasted no time dipping her head to lick and suck at Misty's perky breasts. The cajun hummed throatily, arching her back, her hips involuntarily canting up into Cordelia's. "Looks like you don't mind the game anymore, huh?" Cordelia laughed, her lips curling into a smug smile as she continued to assault Misty's chest. The swamp witch's hands raked her nails down her lover's back; her hands grabbing at Delia's ass, forcibly pulling their hips together. The Supreme ground her hips into Misty's once and then stopped abruptly, "Did I say you could touch me?"

Misty whined, her hips continuing to roll into Cordelia's, "C'mon Dee, please."

"No," the older witch used her hands to press Misty's hips into the bed, effectively stopping their movements,"Do you want me to tie you up, or are you going to be a good girl?" The swamp witch slumped in defeat, clenching her fists as she huffed out a breath; Misty's frustration quickly turning into anger. Cordelia flashed a dazzling smile, taking pleasure in the irritated expression that had settled on the Cajun's face.

"Can ya not smile like that. Ya are really pissin' me off Delia. I don't even wanna play this dumb game."

"I'm sorry baby," Cordelia cooed in Misty's ear," but if you take off your pants I can show you just how sorry I am." She took the Swamp witches ear between her teeth, sucking gently as her hands returned to massage Misty's breasts. The Cajun closed her eyes letting out a breathy moan, hating how easily Cordelia could persuade her to do anything. Regardless, she raised her hips and removed her pants; all of her anger taking a back seat when The Supreme slid her hand into Misty's panties. Cordelia played with the soft curls that lay between her lover's legs, swirling her tongue around a pert nipple.

"Dee..." Her head was spinning, Cordelia's hand was so close yet so far and her core was pulsing just thinking about what what lay ahead. The Supreme obliged, kissing a trail down Misty's quivering stomach, removing her lover's underwear as she did so.

"Can you say please?" Cordelia taunted one last time before settling between Misty's legs, placing open-mouthed kisses on her inner thighs.

Misty moaned, her mouth hanging open slightly and her eyes squeezed shut. "Please Dee, I need ya so badly," her chest rising and falling rapidly; Cordelia's hot breath against her thighs almost too much to handle. Misty was wound so tightly that she couldn't help but cry out when The Supreme finally kissed her center. Cordelia wrapped her arms around the younger witches's legs, anchoring Misty in place as she began to slowly lick her clit. The Supreme dragged her tongue across Misty's center, drawing lazy circles around her bundle of nerves. The swamp witch whimpered, withering in agony, wanting so desperately for Cordelia to pick up the pace. "Faster." Misty's let out a low groan as the Supreme ignored her request, "Faster, _please." _

_"_That's my good girl, never forgetting her manners." Cordelia picked up the pace graciously, doubling her previous speed, fluctuating between flicking and sucking at Misty's clit.

"Oh fuck Dee." The younger witches's hips bucked, arching against her lovers mouth. She threaded her fingers into Cordelia's hair, pressing the Supreme against her center as she began to grind against her mouth.

"Is my baby close?" Cordelia questioned against wet flesh.

Misty nodded vigorously, her hands scraping against the Supremes scalp as her lower muscles tightened impossibly. The cajun threw her had back, Cordelia's name on her tongue as the came. The older witch gave her sensitive center a one last lick before coming up to the head of the bed and wrapping Misty in her arms.

"How's my sore loser?" Cordelia giggled, placing a kiss on the tip of her lover's nose.

Misty opened her eyes slowly, a small grin spreading across her face "I let ya win that one Dee."


End file.
